This invention relates generally to an electric power supply system, and in particular to an uninterruptible electric power system.
In prior electric power supply arrangements, complex differentials, gear trains or belts were used as drives between the prime movers and the generator, with great sacrifice of simplicity. Other power arrangements failed to provide precise frequency and phase control of the generator power output. Still other arrangements presented dynamic control problems resulting from lack of close coupling between the prime movers and the electric generator. Still other power arrangements failed to provide precise load sharing control between the prime movers or permit load transfer without interruption.
Examples of prior art electric power systems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,165 to Black, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,517 to Smith.